Character
Maniac Choosing your Character type strategy When your character reaches level 9, you will be given the chance to choose your character type. There are three character types available in the game: Fearless, Maniac, and Mogul. Each character type has unique abilities, including a reduction in the amount of time required to regenerate one of the skill point timers, and the ability to be selected for exclusive positions in players' Top Mafias. Your choice is permanent and has important implications for gameplay, so before choosing your character you should review each character type in detail so you can make a choice you'll want to stick with. * For characters created before January 2010, this choice was offered upon playing Mafia Wars for the first time. For a short period at the end of 2009, the choice was not offered at all, and all characters were set to Maniac. * At some point very early in the game's history, character type selection was not permanent, and Zynga has publicly stated that it has considered reinstating the option to reselect character type. Character type selection was reinstated on the 24 February 2010 for the cost of 15 reward points. To change character type, go to the Marketplace page, select "Stat Items," and then select "Class Change." = The Three Characters = Mogul Moguls gain money from property faster than the other character types and they get extra 5% income for every business that they own. This is a common choice for new players who believe that making money is the best choice. However, Boss-tier jobs can easily dwarf the earnings of a Mogul, and after reaching a certain level, you will not need the extra money except to use for healing or to earning certain money achievements in New York. Only the Mogul character type can be a Top Mafia Bagman. This gives them a small chance to gain double the money they earn from doing jobs. Mogul in detail Top Mafia Positions Exclusive to Mogul Maniac The Maniac character type regenerates energy faster than the two other character types. This is the most popular choice because energy drives leveling, although leveling at higher levels is driven mostly by the use of energy packs, and does not rely greatly on energy regeneration. The Maniac is the only character type eligible to be a Top Mafia Buttonman. Formerly, they had a chance to instantly win fights that they initiated. This meant that if they would normally lose the fight against a stronger player, in a small percentage of cases they would win the fight instead. However, critical hits have been removed from game, so this is no longer applicable. Instead there's a chance to gain extra experience points while doing jobs. Maniac in detail Top Mafia Positions Exclusive to Maniac Fearless Fearless characters regenerate stamina faster than the two other character types. This is especially useful for accounts that focus on fighting or robbing. The best quality of the Fearless is their special spot in the Top Mafia: the Wheelman. A Fearless character has a small chance to spend no energy on a job. A Fearless character that is both a Wheelman and a Mastermind will have an easier time gaining levels, on par with the Maniac character type. Fearless in detail Top Mafia Positions Exclusive to Fearless = Strategy of choosing the character types = These calculations will show you how much energy you will get within a 24 hour time period: (Note: 'only for Mogul and Maniac; Fearless have variety of chances if wheel man; if not, Fearless has the same stats as Mogul) *'Maniac: Every 3 minutes you get 1 energy. (1 energy/3 minutes) × (60 minutes/hour) × (24 hours/day) = 480 energy/day *'Mogul': Every 5 minutes you get 1 energy. (1 energy/5 minutes) × (60 minutes/hour) × (24 hours/day) = 288 energy/day Once you master the Boss tier, you will receive the Golden Throne, giving you double energy per regeneration period; once you master the Consigliere tier, you will receive the Helicopter, giving you a 30-second reduction on your energy regeneration timer. Your energy within 24 hours will then be like this: *'Maniac': Every 2.5 minutes you get 2 energy. (2 energy/2.5 minutes) × (60 minutes/hour) × (24 hours/day) = 1152 energy/day *'Mogul': Every 4.5 minutes you get 2 energy. (2 energy/4.5 minutes) × (60 minutes/hour) × (24 hours/day) = 640 energy/day Choosing the Maniac character will give you a lot more energy and make you level faster than the Fearless/Mogul characters, as you can see from these calculations. But at higher levels, this difference is smaller, since you should have huge energy reserves. If you want to make more money and are determined to get the money achievements, Mogul may be for you, but at higher levels it also doesn't matter as much for players who have large numbers of properties. As for the business bonus (+5% cash per business), gameplay is not significantly affected after completing that city, except for use in healing. The Fearless character is a good choice since you have 5% chance to do the job with no energy. Also, Fearless Character gets 2 min. reduction from stamina, which is a great deal to attackers, since they can attack often. Even after that, if you are afraid to choose other than Maniac, the good news is at present the stamina cost only one skill point per stamina point, and fighting gives a higher experience/point ratio (average around 2.5 per stamina point expended) than doing jobs with energy. The best possible experience/point job is Run Illegal Poker Game in the Enforcer tier at 2 experience/energy point (but keep in mind that this job requires tokens and cards which are obtained from two different missions that have a lower experience/energy point ratio). So if you increase your energy at a good amount the leveling will not be a problem and remember the main source of gaining loot is fighting, not doing jobs. Second Opinion on Maniac/Fearless VS Mogul (In Experience Points) Maniac Regeneration (with all upgrades: Golden Throne, Helicopter, Bayonet) Every 2.5 minutes you get 2 energy. (2 energy/2.5 minutes) × (60 minutes/hour) × (24 hours/day) = 1152 energy/day Best Job XP : Run Illegal Poker Game (36 XP / 18 Energy = 2) 1152 energy/day x 2 = 2304 XP Every 4.5 minutes you get 1 stamina. (1 stamina/4.5) * (60 minutes/hour) x (24 hours/day) = 320 stamina/day Average Per Fight XP is 2.33 320 stamina/day x 2.33 = 745.6 XP Total XP from both energy and stamina = 2304 XP + 745.6 XP = 3049.6 XP (Approximately 3181 XP) Mogul Regeneration (with all upgrades: Golden Throne, Helicopter, Bayonet) Every 4.5 minutes you get 2 energy. (2 energy/4.5 minutes) × (60 minutes/hour) × (24 hours/day) = 640 energy/day Best Job XP: Run Illegal Poker Game (36 XP/18 Energy = 2) 640 Energy/day x 2 = 1280 XP Every 4.5 minutes you get 1 stamina. (1 stamina/4.5) * (60 minutes/hour) x (24 hours/day) = 576 stamina/day Average Per Fight XP is 2.33 576 stamina/day x 2.33 = 1342.08 XP Total XP from both energy and stamina = 1280 XP + 1342.08 XP =2622.08 XP (Approximately 2622 XP) If player is interested in attacking, one should choose Fearless or Maniac. Fearless, because of stamina (3 min. per stamina; 2 min. 30 sec. when mastered hitman tier) and Maniac because of Buttonman bonus. A hybrid fearless class (100 points in stamina, and other poitns in energy) would level up much faster than pure stamina fearless and pure energy maniacs. The stamina provides a good start for new players where the first 4 tiers in New York City have worst XP/Energy ratio. External Links *"Your Mafia Wars Character" - Official Information from Zynga (9 March 2010) Category:Guides Category:Character